Love Always
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Even when mad, he still wants Kendall to be happy. Even when Kendall's dead wrong, he's still right. James knows that all too well.


Love Always

Kendall ran down the cool streets of San Diego. He knew James was faster. So he had to think fast or-

"Kendall!" James yelled as he ran down the street .

"Damn it" Kendall said running faster. He and James just got in a fight. It was stupid was because James was talking to another guy.. Kendall ran. When he looked back he saw that James was almost close enough to grab him. Kendall tried to speed up. He really did but James was faster therefore he caught him. James carried him into his house, in which Kendall accidently runs in a circle. James closed the door and Kendall ran into the nearest open door and tried to close the door but James pushed it open. Kendall stepped back into the wall. James slammed the door and locked it. He walked over to Kendall wearing a scowl whick Kendall secretly cowards under but he is not going to show fear. James trapped Kendall between his arms causing Kendall to roll his eyes.

"I don't like your attitude" James growled

"And I don't like your face. 2 problems that won't be solved anytime soon" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"I know you have an attitude problem and all but this is just crazy as hell" James said. Kendall tried to push James out the way but his tried were of no use. James didn't even move. He was too strong. I mean benchin 460 got it's perks.

" Would you move your tall ass out the way?" Kendall demanded. But James just laughed.

"What you need to do is listen to me" James growled.

"Correction. What I need to do is stay white and die and die when I can't help it(**1**)" Kendall said smirking.

"Kendall got damn it. Would you listen" James yelled. Kendall mad a face.

"No. Fuck you. Why the hell should I?" Kendall said. James figured Kendall was gonna put up a hell of a fight.

"Kendall would you shut the fuck up and listen for 2 damn seconds" James growled

"Who the **fuck **are you telling to shut up?" Kendall said. James sighed out of frustation.

" **Shit!** Just shut the fuck up!" James yelled. 'Here come the over dramatized mellow dramaticness' James thought

"I **HATE** you!" Kendall yelled up at James. ' And here it is" James thought. He knew Kendall didn't mean it because Kendall couldn't hate anyone even if he tried.. James growled low and deep.

"No you don't, bitch" James growled out.

" Who the hell are you calling a bitch, asshole. Get the fuck outta my way. Fuck youo for being so damn strong" Kendall yelled.

"I'm only strong so I can protect yo bitch ass" James said. Kendall gave him a look.

" Name one time you have had to protect me?" Kendall questioned.

"The football team because they like little boy wanted to rape yo candy ass. The Hockey, Baseball, Basketball, and Track teams wanted a piece of you." James said. Kendall rolled his eyes. Minor details. Like, whatever.

"Who said for you to be my father?" Kendall asked. James shook his head.

"Not your father. Ya daddy. Yo knight. Basically your everything and yo punk ass know that" James said. Kendall's walls came down the tiniest bit because shit... he knew James was right. James was everything he told him he was. Give or take his daddy but whatever. Kendall tried to push James away but this time bastard caught his hands. He held them to his chest. He wrapped Kendall's arms around his neck. James pulled Kendall close by his waist.

"Stop being a bitch and just kiss me. You know you want to. Just stop fronin now" James said. Kendall giggled because James was just too damn funny.

"Fuck you, you egotistical bastard" Kendall said, standing on his tip toes. James smirked and leaned down.

"Kendall, Imma kiss you now" James said. Kendall tried to hide his mouth but James caught him when he picked him up. Kendall squeacked in surprise as James' tounge took over his mouth. James carried him over to the bed and laid down on Kendall. While they were in a heated makeup makeout sesh, Kendall started to feel the outline of James' jeans hardening.

" Looks like someone's happy to see me" Kendall giggled sucsessfully breaking the kiss. James growled because, fuck, he neede to be inside Kendall like yesturday.

" I intend on fucking you" James said. Kendall rolled his eyes but he did want James in him. Just as badly as James wanted to be inside him.

" Fuck you. You ain't fucking noone over here -and where the fuck are my pants" Kendall asked. James smircked as he threw them. Kendall sighed as James pulled down his boxers. He put three fingers at Kendall's mouth and let Kendall lick them like a lolipop. James pulled them out and lowered his index finger at his entrence. He teased it and then pushed it in. He moved it around, trying to strench the wall enough to add a second finger. He slipped his middle finger in as Kendall began to scream out in pure bliss. James went in til he was knuckles deep. He pulled them ou and went for Kendall's shirt which he tugged off. James stripped unhumenly fast. He jumped right back into bed next to Kendall.

"Know what I want" Kendall purred. James felt himself hardening up even more.

" My dick to choke on?" James asked as he positioned himself between Kendall's legs. Kendall rolled his eyes.

" Ummmm, **NO**. I want you in me." Kendall said. And that's just what James did. Who was he to deny His blond beauty? He pushed the head in slowly. He bottomed out and stayed still so Kendall could get used to the intrustion. BTW's, it was hard as fuck for James not to pound into the young blond.. Kendall took a few deep breaths,.

"M-move, Jamie" Kendall said softly. James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out til only the head was in. He smapped his hips forward making Kendall scream. James repeated the action over and over again. Each scream from the blond feuling it even more.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. **FUCK~**" Kendall screamed as he came hard on both their chests. James just kept going, literally pounding into the blond's willing body. Over and over until hea was seeing stars. He wasn't the only one. Kendall was seeing bright flashes of light dance across his vision. He came a second time, his wall clenching around James' dick making the older boy come hard, filling Kendall as his cum seeped down Kendall's ass. James collasped onto Kendall. They both were exausted. James was about to pull out but Kendall stopped him.

"Stay in me" Kendall asked. James nodded because really he had no energy to be trying to pull out anyways.

"I love you" Kendall said softly as he felt sleep taking over his entire form. James chucked and kissed his forehead which was slicked with sweat.

"I love you too, Sweetheart(HA! My last name!). Don't you ever forget that. **EVER**. Understand me?" James said

"Yeah." Kendall said barley awake at this point. James laid his head down . He felt Kendall's breathing slow signaling he was asleep. James let sleep take over his body as he fell into the best sex induced sleep.

(**1) The actual phrase is " All I need to do is stay black and die and die when I can't help it" . xD. This is my motto!**

**A/N-** I'm back! Just wrote this to break the ice. Wait... I wanna give a shout out Love and Heartz's Chapter 10 of Candy Kames. The title of that chapter is **SWEETHEART!** My last name. YAY! Til next time. Love you


End file.
